Once There, Now Forgotten
by ElricLover244
Summary: Sequal to "Between One And The Next". August doesn't remeber ever meeting America and the rest of the countries. Alfred isn't happy with the arrangement either. What can he do to have his love remember taht they ever were in love? Straightness ahead, lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola people. So, I know I finished this but I hate cliffhangers and then I did it to you all. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then let me explain. This is the sequel to "Between One and The Next" and if you haven't read it then you won't know what is going on. I suggest that if you haven't read the first one then go to my page and find the story I just named before reading this. Lol, I don't want you being confused so, your choice.**

I stretched and looked out the window to the snow outside. I couldn't wait to see August. She had been in New York for only two months but they were a great two months. Agonizing, but great. It was December 24th, tomorrow was Christmas. I walked outside with my coat wrapped tightly around me. I strode down the walkway and knocked on the door of a small townhouse. After a moment she opened the door and smiled wide.

"Hey Alfred, what are you doing here?" she asked. August's voice was sweet and her smile made my stomach do flips.

"I just thought that maybe you'd like to go for a walk with me." She chewed her cheek in thought before nodding and allowing me entrance. I sat on the couch while she walked into her room to get dressed.

"Well, well. I see your still coming back?" I looked up. Robbi loomed over my shoulder and I gave a curt laugh.

"I'm not leaving her alone. And I haven't done anything to her so you might as well give up." The taller man grimaced before ruffling my hair. "You do know what tomorrow is, right?" he asked. Robbi and August hadn't told me yet but I wasn't gonna act stupid either.

"I do remember her nineteenth birthday."

"Alrighty, then." She walked out, zipping up her yellow fur lined vest over a light sweatshirt. She slipped on her boots and smiled at me. We left without another word to her older brother. She stayed close to me as we walked and I didn't mind one little bit. I knew August hated the cold. She was used to warmer climates.

Now that she had forgotten her entire life, things turned out different for her. She only knew French and Latin, trying to get a class at the college for Japanese. August wanted to be a traveling journalist. So, in order to do that she had to know at least four languages and learn along the way. Now I understood why she knew so many before. Her father had never been such a bastard to them as he used to but I could tell August still had some loathing towards him that she didn't talk about. Her mother had still died. It was an odd thing. I kept quiet though. I would do whatever it took to have her as mine again.

She elbowed me lightly. I looked at her and she laughed.

"You seemed so lost in thought I was sure you were somewhere else. And you _are_ the one who asked me to walk with you." I shook my head.

"Sorry." August laughed again. She gave me one last look before running off to a bare weeping willow in the park. I trotted after her. When I got over there she was looking at the branches.

"I always would sit under these with my mother. She said they weep for the lost souls, that they grow to help the lost souls find peace. I didn't much get it myself, but I guess you don't need to get it. She would tell me all these stories about how things worked. Little fairy tales. When I was little I believed them all, especially that one. So, every time I would walk past one I'd thank it. And you can imagine the weird looks I got." We laughed and she looked at me, concentrating.

"I can't figure you out. You know so much about sometimes, and others you don't. I can actually talk to you. I don't talk to people about my mother much. So, how do you do it?" I shrugged.

"I guess I'm just so trustworthy that you just, like, know and tell me." She chuckled and nodded.

The snow swirled around us and I remembered New Year's Eve. It was the first night we kissed. When I finally got to show how I felt about August. Now I could do it all over again. I would get to be together with her.

"Wanna get something to eat?" she asked. I grinned.

"Of course!"

I woke that morning with England on my couch, asleep.

"England! It's Christmas, it's Christmas! Get you lazy ass up," I shove him off the couch and pulled the sleepy country over to the tree. Presents were stacked all around. I started making piles of whose was whose, only to find something out of place. There in the back sat a silver wrapped box with a gold bow. I looked at the tag and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" England asked.

"It's a present for August. Arthur, did you get it?" he shook his head. Mine for her and her brother are in my room and used different wrapping." I turned it over, looking for a name other than hers, but found none.

"Well, if no one is here to claim it then you should give it to her. I don't remember you getting her one." I face palmed.

"_That's_ what I forgot yesterday!"

We later got dressed and walked to her house. Robbi opened the door, letting us in. He glared at me as I walked into the living room. August was setting plates out on the table and placing food where it belonged. England ran over to help. I turned and Robbi was glaring at me…again.

"I'm not after your sister so will you stop looking at me like I'm some sex offender?" I snapped. He strode over and shook his head.

"How do I know you aren't going to pull something on her when I'm not around?" he was taller than me so it seemed hard to challenge him, but I was America. I knew I could kick his ass in a second. Arthur tapped me on the shoulder and motioned for us to follow him into the kitchen. He handed his present to Robbi who smiled and opened it. August came in.

They bot opened their presents. August was given a black leather sketch book with professional sketching pencils while the brute got a poster of his favorite hockey player. It reminded me that Matt would be over soon.

"Thank you so much Arthur!" August chirped. England elbowed me and I remembered.

"Here you go." I handed August the present and she neatly untied the bow.

"None for me?" Robbi remarked sarcastically.

"Oops, looks like I forgot." August opened it and a small box lay in her lap. Inside was a gold locket. She picked it up, marveling at it. The necklace looked oddly familiar… She picked it up and pried it open. My heart jolted. Inside was the picture of her mother that was in her other locket—

From when she knew me. I gulped and Arthur eyed me. He knew.

"Where did you get this?" she asked. I smiled at her, as if everything were alright.

"Dunno. I found the picture and thought it would be better if it were in a prettier casing." Smooth. She hugged me and I stuck my tongue out at her brother. He raised an eyebrow at me and I felt somewhat satisfied. A knock on the door and August left me. Damn!

"Hey Mathew! Come on in." Cockblocking Canadian…

"Merry Christmas, August." He waved at me and I waved back. "So, how was your morning, Alfred?" I smiled.

"Great." Arthur rolled his eyes at me. I looked over to August and she was taking her pills again. She still refused to tell me what she needed them for but I knew it was for her anemia. I remembered back to when I had taken her to McDonald's and she collapsed all of a sudden. It was scary for the three of us to witness that. England had started panicking while I was trying to figure out if I should call 911 or not. Lithuania had sighed and given us the directions to just take her home and help her.

"Alfred, can you help me with the food." August asked me. I nodded and walked into the kitchen with her. She pointed to the roast. "You take that and I've got the mashed potatoes. She grabbed a large bowl and set it on the table. I handled the roast easily.

Robbi walked in, eyeing me suspiciously. I stuck my tongue out and started getting other food. Canada walked in and started talking to August about Toronto and how the weather was there.

Another thing I forgot to mention, she had still moved like she did, but since things were a little different she had this thing about trying to get to Toronto. She wouldn't explain it but I knew there was something she wanted form there, yet she didn't quite know. It was in her eye, I could see it.

"America," the Canadian whispered. "What do you know so far on her memory?" I licked my lips.

"Same old same old. She doesn't remember us." Arthur motioned us over and we all sat down at the table to eat. We all laughed and talked; even Robbi stopped acting like such a prick. My eyes wandered over to August. She looked kind of sad. I chewed my cheek then leaned over without the others noticing.

"Happy Birthday, Riker." She eyed me curiously, but I acted as if I hadn't said a word. She elbowed me and continued eating her food.

"Shove it, Jones." She replied quietly. I gave a soft chuckle.

When we all finished eating I snuck into the kitchen with Robbi, helping with the cake. It was a baked Alaska that had been made last night. Robbi had reluctantly let me help. He lit the candles that said 19 and I turned off the lights.

"Wha—"

August smiled brightly when she saw the cake. Canada and England sat next to her and we sang Happy Birthday. She blew out the candles and England nudged her.

"What did you wish for?" he asked eagerly. She gave a knowing grin and put a finger to her lips.

"It's a secret. If I tell then it won't come true."

She looked up at me and it was as if she expected me to know, to understand. I didn't though, and that made me feel all the more obligated to know what her wish was.

**Thank you for reading! I had to explain shit about how it is now and blah blah blabity blah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So, I haven't updated in a while but Algebra is really hard when you're freaking out over having your first Christmas where all of your sisters and brother are actually there. P.S. My English teacher still owes our algebra class brownies…**

**Some other pairings hinted, especially yaoi!**

It was New Year's Eve and I had just arrived at the meeting hall. Germany was kissing Italy just like every year, Prussia had failed to hide from Russia and Matt was staring at Ukraine's breasts. I just couldn't tell if he was gay for France or if he was keeping on the big breasted country. He confused me.

I spotted Robbi. He was chatting with Spain and I had laugh to myself. They were a bit alike with their egos and sex life, that was for sure. I had given him directions here and he still had no idea we were all countries. I saw him laugh at a joke Antonio made.

But no August at his side.

I walked over to him and smiled. "Where's August?" he took a sip of his Bud Light.

"At home. She caught a cold and insisted on me coming here. It took an hour before I decided to head over. I'm heading back over to check on her soon." I straightened my back.

"You know, I could go and make sure she's all right. I have a key." I held out the small key and grinned widely. He rolled his eyes and waved me off.

"Fine," I ran over to Canada and patted his back. "Enjoy the rest of the night for me bro. I'm off to be the ultimate Hero, missing New Year's for the lovely maiden." He just gave a curt laugh and watched me bound out to my Harley. There was no way I was leaving my babe at home alone on a night like this.

When I got over there I unlocked the door and closed it quietly behind me. The house was quiet except for a buzzing coming from upstairs. I brushed off the cold and snow from my shoulders. I set my jacket on the sofa and headed up the stairs and opened the door to my left. August was watching her television. It was the ball drop in the Heart of New York. I knocked on the door and she glanced at me, a smile appearing the moment she caught sight of my snow blanket hair.

"What are you doing here, Alfie?" she asked.

Alfie? When did she start calling me that?

"Robbi told me you were sick in bed and I decided to come and check on you." August spread her arms out, as if to hug me.

"And you left such a nice party to be with stuffy nosed ole me? Aww~!" I walked over and sat next to her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around me awkwardly. "How did I meet such a nice friend like you?" I grinned.

"Well, I seem to recall you slamming into me at the super market."

"I didn't slam into you!"

"I think you did." She gave me a taunting shove and turned up the volume.

"On New Year's you're supposed to make a wish when the ball drops." She said.

I looked at the screen and nodded absently. My wish would be obvious. The woman reporting was too peppy for my liking, especially with how cold it was outside and she had to stand there all night.

"Y'know, I've always wanted to go there and see the ball drop for real. I always watched it with mom and she promised that one day I would get to see it in person." I thought for a moment and looked at the clock.

Only eleven thirty.

My absence from the bed confused August as I went to her closet and took out the warmest coat I could find. It was her fur lined vest, but since she was sick I grabbed a coat August opened her mouth in protest but I threw the two articles of clothing at her.

"Put on some pants and we can get going," I spoke calmly and the girl stared up at me, a glimmer in her eye.

"We aren't…Are we?" I smiled and walked downstairs to get my coat. A minute later she was down and a kitty hat over her hair, with her coat and vest on. I grabbed a pair of gloves and handed them to her.

"The ride is going to be cold," I smiled. "Trust me."

Her eyes were wide with amazement. She looked like a child when they wake Christmas and there's a puppy under the tree, a bow around their neck.

I helped August off of my motorcycle and led her through the crowd. It was extremely cold but she didn't seem to mind all that much. We went near the front and I looked at my watch. There was no need since people started counting down.

"Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven–"

And it all rushed back to me.

"Fifty-three, fifty-two,"

The night August and I had our first kiss.

"Forty-six, forty-five, forty-four,"

When I confessed my love for her and she returned the favor.

"Thirty-eight, thirty-seven,"

Would I be able to kiss her and somehow remind her that we were once in love?

"Thirty-two, thirty-one, thirty,"

Or was it hopeless?

"Twenty-eight, twenty-seven," August was chanting with the people. I looked around and licked my chapped lips. It was cold and here we were doing something because I would do anything as long as she was happy, even for a moment.

"Eleven, ten, nine, eight,"

This was it.

"Seven,"

Could I?

"Six,"

Or would I chicken out?

"Five,"

Would she hate me?

"Four,"

I turned to August.

"Three, two,"

I exhaled, and she looked up to me with a bright smile, lips forming 'one'.

And I smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and watched the ball drop instead.

I couldn't do it. I loved her too much to ruin it so soon. She might not even like me that way so why take the chance and throw away what we could possibly have if I waited a little longer, had some patience? We yelled in joy as the ball hit the bottom, signaling the New Year. August poked me in the rib and said,

"Did you make a wish?" August asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I did." Her broad smile made my heart do a flip.

"Hope you get what you want this year."

I nodded.

So do I…

**Sorry it was a bit short, but I just wanted to make a point of how much he wants her, but also how much she loves her. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! Christmas was hectic with all of the family and everything… Well, the idea is kind of out of nowhere and I need to stop using holidays, but I hope you like it! Warning, mild language. Lol.**

I entered my home, tired and ready to pass out after that long ass world conference, when an England was right in my face.

"Holy fuck!" I yelled and stumbled into the door.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, America. What do you plan to get August?" I stared at him as if he were speaking a foreign language.

"Valentine's…? Oh, shit! I totally forgot dude!" I fell on the couch and sighed. "I'll take a nap and then run into the store to buy her a few things." England sighed and smacked my forehead.

"What would you do without me?"

My eyes trailed over to the clock. It was two a.m….. Two!

I jumped up and threw my coat on. Arthur stood on the stairs and watched me with a blank expression as I grabbed my bike keys and coat. I smiled at him.

"Be back in a few." I chimed. I got on the Harley and revved it.

"Be careful, you twat," Arthur called.

"Don't worry, I have a helmet." I kicked the stand and he deadpanned.

"WEAR IT!"

I ignored him and drove to the store. I had to think about what to get someone as special as her. Looking around I looked for the most special and thoughtful thing possible. The woman just watched me from the counter as I picked out what I could get my little angel. After a while I picked out a few things and devised a little plan…

When I got to August's I had everything planned out. Maybe I could get her to give me a kiss. When she opened the door I gave her a bouquet of pansies. She smiled at me and giggled.

"So, you think I'm a pansy?" I irked.

"No! Not at all! It's just that I saw you admiring some in the park the other day and—"

"Thank you so much Alfred! Happy Valentine's Day to you, too." She hugged me pulled out a box of chocolates that I was able to put in my pocket.

I cleared my throat. "That isn't all. I have a few other things to show you." I took her hand and led her to a horse drawn carriage that usually went around Central Park. August's face lit up and she hugged me tightly.

"How did you know that I loved these? My mother used to find a horse drawn carriage and we would ride around on my birthday." I smiled and led her to the buggy.

We got in and started to ride around the side of New York. She looked at the scenery in awe. She was so cute. I slowly slipped my hand into hers. I waited for the worst. But, instead, she squeezed my hand, not even looking at me. I smiled warmly before pointing out of the window.

"There's your Weeping Willow. It's starting to bloom." Her green eyes lit up and she turned to me.

"When I asked around most people told me it hadn't bloomed in a long time. They thought it was dead. I guess not." I nodded and wondered myself, because I had never seen the odd thing bloom. I brushed it off and started pointing out things August hadn't seen before.

As we came to a small pond I helped her out and we strode over to a park bench. We watched the calm lake as lovers walked by. I guess you could say I was jealous.

I mean, come on! Do you know anyone who fell in love and then she was taken back to her world and when they finally get to see her again she has to forget everything?

No!

"Alfred, no one has ever done something this special for me." I looked over to her. I took some of her hair (which had finally grown back to normal) and twirled it around my finger. She gave that 'uh, what are doing look' that August always used to give me and I smiled. I just gave her this half smile that made her go a little pink.

I leaned forward and was inches, no, centimeters from finally getting that kiss.

"Alfred! What are you doing here buddy?" I looked and there was the ultimate cockblock, walking this way with Ukraine. I remembered how they hooked up after New Year's.

"What are you doing here, Robbi? I asked through gritted teeth, still close to August.

"Well, I was just taking a walk with Natasha1 when I happened to see you here." Of course…

"Hey, Robbi. Um, not to sound mean or anything, but…Can you just walk away with your girlfriend? I'm on a date and your kind of ruining it." To my surprise, August had said it, not me. I looked at her and she smiled innocently at me.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because I have all of those 'photos' on my iPhone right now and I bet Natasha would _love _to see those." She said, cocking her head to the side. Robbi bit his lip.

"Have a nice day," he mumbled, leading Natasha down the path.

I sighed and turned back to August whom had already gotten up! I stared as she walked over to the pound, which was fenced so wackos didn't swim in it.

"Thanks, Alfred. Thank you so much. This has been a great day. I'm glad that you took me out on Valentine's Day. I was stuck home alone otherwise." I can't believe what she just said.

She was going to be alone? On Valentine's Day?

"No." I said blatantly.

"No?"

"I will not stand for you being alone. It's a good thing I came when I did." She had a WTF look on her face when I was all of a sudden in her face, taking her hand.

"Come on," I said as we strode back to the carriage. "I am taking you to dinner."

Xxx

We walked into an 80's style café. August giggled as we came in.

"This is so _cute_!" I led her to a little booth and ordered us both a large burger. When they came she stared at funny.

"What?" She looked up at me and shrugged. "It would seem like you could scarf that thing down as fast as me." August looked up at me, offended.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I guess you're just not that good an eater." I know it sounded stupid but I knew August. And she was competitive. She was also an eater. So, she proved that by practically inhaling the burger. It had been so long since I had seen her do that that I was gaping in astonishment. She looked away.

"Dude, that was awesome!" she blinked. "Why don't you do that more often?" She shrugged.

"I just try to be more professional and nice, since I was a bitch with…" her voice faltered and I laid a hand of hers.

"Your dad?" she nodded, then opened her mouth to say something.

I stood quickly and held out my hand. "May I have this dance?" After a moment she took it and I pulled her into the middle of the diner. I ran over and put a quarter in, changing the song. I came back over and started dancing with her. She started to laugh, a bit nervous because she hated to dance, especially in front of people.

Other people started dancing, too. We were in the middle and August started to really dance with me, a genuine smile touching her lips. When we paid the bill and left I walked her home. We walked up the steps.

"Good night, Alfred." I nodded.

"Good night." She looked through the window and saw Robbi watching TV. I was about to ask when she kissed my cheek and entered her home.

I stood there a moment before skipping over to my bike, which I had left here earlier, and rode it home.

The next day I let August in and smiled.

"Just wait here and I'll put up your coat." She smiled.

"Okie Dokie~"

I walked into the hallway to put her coat up when Canada ran up and looked like the happiest person alive.

"France said he loved me yesterday!" I blinked.

"Seriously? That's awesome, Matt." I put the coat in the closet and he fell against the wall dreamily.

"He said that he loves me. And he plans to announce it to all of the countries during the next meeting tomorrow. I can't wait! Italy won't be quiet about it." I laughed.

"Ukraine has a boyfriend." Matt shrugged.

"Cool. America, he loves me back!" Mathew just kept rambling on and on. I was about to comment when I heard the clearing of a throat and I remembered.

"What are you guys talking about?" We both turned to August.

"Um, August, listen, we weren't talking about – we were – I don't know what to say…" I had no idea what I could say to her. Say they were codenames? She wouldn't believe that. I looked to Matt and he nodded.

"Arthur, Matt, Natasha and I, we're countries."

**Ended weird, but yeah. Now the suspense! Dun dun duuuuuun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for waiting guys! Back to school and hating stuff already. So, I recently found that I am Norwegian and Danish!** **I know have concurred that there is an excuse for any violence. I have Viking blood. Lol, off-track. Enjoy chapter 4.**

I bit my nails as Matt sat on the couch with August, talking. I stayed in the kitchen, dread boiling. I wasn't even man enough to face August yet. Mathew was telling her about how we were countries and how everything sort of worked. The two of us could not tell her about our past yet. I would die!

"Alfred!" I looked into the living room. Canada motioned me in. I slowly walked in and looked over to August. She sat still, just staring into space.

She finally looked up to me and I swallowed audibly.

"Has everything been a lie? Or…do you still feel emotions…?" I gave a nervous laugh.

"Of course we feel!" I tried to fit into my usual heroic persona. "We are people, but we just age at different rates than normal humans do. It's kind of complicated. But when the economy, let's say, gets a big hit then we feel the hit." She nodded.

"Like during the Great Depression?" She asked. I nodded vigorously and smiled. "Can you love?"

My smiled faltered for just a second and I laughed.

"Pfft- Of course we can! I mean, yeah!" My brother watched me intently, looking for the moment when I would break. I couldn't do that in front of August, though.

"Can I meet the other countries?" August gazed at me pleadingly. I bit my lip and looked to Canada.

"Um, you really want to meet them, eh?" he asked her. She smiled a bit. "You've already met Ukraine, considering she is dating your brother."

"Seriously? Cool!" I chortled and poked her head.

"Why don't you come with us to our meeting?"

She beamed brightly at me. "I would absolutely _love _to!"

I licked my lips as we walked into the conference hall. August looked around at everyone and was amazed that there were so many people. Germany to one glance at us and sighed loudly before making his way over and giving me an exasperated look. I smiled and shook my head at the strict country. He was not going to be happy about this one…

"Ameri—Alfred, why is she here?" He glowered at me.

"She knows. So there is no reason to be all 'Rawr, you screwed up another thing' and that sort of shit." August rolled her eyes at me and smiled gratefully.

"So, you must be Germany." He nodded and they shook hands. August bounced off and immediately started chatting with Italy and Hungary. She always told me how anti-social she was and here was that same person, chatting it up with complete strangers—no, countries! I turned back to Germany and gave a small smile. He shook his head.

"Why?"

"Well…"

Matt and I explained everything to him and he sighed.

"Shizah…I don't know you two. What are you going to do with your little memory problem?" I shrugged.

"I am not so sure on that one."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and watched me with concern. "You need to figure this out, and quickly. If she doesn't remember soon, she might not be a country again, and not be able to grow at the same rate as you." My heart sank. So, in a nutshell, he was saying that if I didn't hurry and find a way to get her memory back, I would lose the love of my life.

Wonderfucking'ful!

I stepped over to August and tapped her shoulder. She looked up at me.

"Hey, Alfie!" I blinked.

"Alfie?" She stared at me for a moment and then looked rejected.

"I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did."

"No, honestly Alfred, you're hearing things…" I twitched a bit and was about to say something when I felt an evil aura…

"Russia! Hey, when did you get there?" I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Is this the sister of the man dating Ukraine?" I looked to August.

"Who? Her? No—! Have you gotten taller?" August glanced up at him and smiled.

"Hi! I'm August. Who are you?"

"I am Russia. My human name is Ivan. I am the brother of Ukraine and Belarus." She smiled gingerly and they started up a conversation. I looked to Hungary for help.

She was staring at me.

"Um, what?" She shook her head.

"Oh, nothing, nothing… Alfred?" I straightened up.

"Yes?"

"Do you know if she likes you?"

"No, I am not sure." Hungary scoffed and shook her head. When our eyes met, she had a knowing look in her eyes.

"Alfie? She never calls you that? According to her it is your pet name, just not around you apparently." I stared at her and finally decided to give up on figuring out woman talk. It was difficult and takes a lot of effort.

"Does August ever talk about me?" She gave a choked laugh.

"Oh, all of the time!" I bit my lip. Did August like me and I didn't know? I needed to tell her soon. The days were passing by so fast and if I didn't at least get her to remember that she was a country then I would lose her. I didn't care if I never got to love her again; I just wanted her back, girlfriend or enemy. August was mine, and I would give anything to have her by my side one more time.

"America!" England strided over and cleared his throat. "I see you told her." His emerald eyes shifted to my love. She had also started to talk to Belarus. They were having a nice chat while I was over here worrying about her.

"Yeah, she took it surprisingly well." I mumbled.

"Well, that's considering her grandmother is the gypsy who separated you in the first place."

What?

"What?" Arthur looked to me with sympathy.

"Yes. She is living between time and Flying Mint Bunny has been helping me find her. Some of my faeries found her. One day she just vanished and this is why. To challenge her granddaughter. Her mother wasn't exactly for what she was doing, but it was the only way of making sure that August didn't fall in love with a monster like her father. Her father never really loved her mother. It was only because she became pregnant with Robbi that they got married."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I closed my eyes and take a shaky breath.

"Are you alright." England asked. I nodded and watched August intensely.

"How do I get her memory back?" He was silent for a minute before answering with the worst possible answer: "I don't know."

**Dun dun dun! Now the real drama starts.**


End file.
